


Running Towards the Sun

by Nokomis



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nokomis/pseuds/Nokomis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smash is back, baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Towards the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Set after episode 3x02.

After Coach leaves and his momma calms down, Smash – and that’s who he feels like right now, strong and ready and not anything like the scared little boy he’s been since fucking his knee up three ways to Sunday – pats his sister on the head and goes outside.

He doesn’t have a purpose other than getting some space around him, seeing the world instead of being hemmed in by the cramped walls of the apartment, but once he gets outside all he can see are the other buildings and and the tilt to his momma’s car that means that left tire was losing air again, and he feels just as hemmed in as he did before.

He hasn’t looked around like this, hasn’t let himself see this place since his knee blew and his dreams went with it, but now that he thinks something other than the Alamo lies in his future it’s all he can see.

If he messes up this walk-on, he won’t quit. He’s Smash Williams, and any team should be grateful to get him. He’s Smash Williams, and he’s as strong as he ever was.

He’s not scared anymore, not of his knee and not of being stuck here for the rest of his life.

He’s Smash Williams, and he’s gonna buy his momma that house he’s been promising her for years.


End file.
